Gloria Verrano
Dr. Gloria Verrano is a medical examiner working for the Haven Police Department. Though she is not Troubled, it is only because one of Duke Crocker's ancestors killed her Troubled ancestor and ended their curse. Returning to work Verrano worked for the Haven Police Department with Garland Wuornos during the early-1980s outbreak of the Troubles, and eventually retired and left the town prior to Eleanor Carr's tenure as M.E. She returned to Haven in mid-2011 after Dr. Rudy Lucassi left unexpectedly in the middle of the night, and hired Vickie Dutton as her intern."Countdown" William activated the Trouble of baby Aaron Harker, Gloria's grandson and the son of Gloria's stepson, Ben Harker. His intention was for Audrey to fix the Trouble by creating another Trouble; after numerous attempts to solve it her own way, Audrey came to realize that her way was not working, and she would need to humor William. She intended to give a Silence Trouble to Gloria's husband, Lincoln, but Gloria initially refused. Lincoln, however, wanted to help, and he allowed Audrey to Trouble him. However, the Trouble didn't work, and Ben Harker offered for Duke Crocker to kill him and end his family Trouble. Audrey and Gloria both objected to this, but Duke was willing only if it was really what Ben wanted. Audrey re-Troubled Duke with the Crocker Curse, and Duke killed Ben, ending the Trouble and guaranteeing baby Aaron a Trouble-free life. Duke was convinced that Gloria would never forgive him, but she in fact was grateful toward him for saving her grandson, even if it meant losing her stepson; she cried into his arms, and from then on Gloria had to raise Aaron on her own. After the Lighthouse imploded, the body of Jennifer Mason was found near shore, and Gloria determined that she had died before she had even hit the water. She initially planned to bury Jennifer in a field, but after speaking to Duke, they agreed that it would be better if Jennifer was buried at sea. When a Trouble was causing people to switch bodies, Gloria switched with Dwight; while in Dwight's body, she was shot by Mara, but made a full recovery before switching back to her own body when the Trouble was resolved. The Outbreak Shortly afterward, CDC Agent Charlotte Cross arrived in Haven, and Gloria did her best to cover up the Troubles and appear as inept as possible, in order to inhibit Charlotte's potential discoveries. She and Charlotte particularly did not get along. Her efforts were ultimately in vain, as Dwight told Charlotte about the Troubles, and Charlotte began working on creating a cure. Gloria had grown to be especially close to Duke by this point, and helped him in secret with his partnership with Mara, though Gloria did not approve of it. She also helped Duke to sneak into Charlotte's office when the Guard had her under lockdown. When the Grey Gull was closed down, Duke entrusted her to clean it out for him. The New Haven When Duke's Trouble-Bomb erupted later that day, most of the town was infected with Troubles, and a shroud of fog appeared around the city limits, preventing escape. Dwight dissolved Haven P.D. and gave total control of Haven to the Guard, which Gloria acted as a medical examiner for. Amid the days in the "New Haven", Gloria did her best to assist Vince and Dave in the Croatoan mystery, but they kept "losing time", as every time they made a discovery, Croatoan would erase their memories of said discovery. When Charlotte was killed by Croatoan, Gloria picked up her body in a truck formerly belonging to Big Benjy's Ice Cream, and held onto it until Nathan had discovered a way to temporarily bring Charlotte back from the dead. Not long after, Croatoan killed Dave, and set his sights on Audrey and the Controller Crystal; Audrey, Nathan, Duke, Dwight, Gloria, Vince, Laverne, Stan, Riley, and Alex Sena barricaded the police station to protect the crystal, and throughout the crisis Gloria comforted the distraught Vince over the death of his brother. However, during the events of the crisis, Croatoan managed to possess Duke, who killed Alex Sena and kidnapped Audrey. The End of the Troubles Due to the Aether Core having been damaged, Vickie was required to draw it whole again; Vickie, Gloria, Audrey and Nathan attempted to do this in Haven P.D. while Laverne, who had the Holloway Trouble, tried to move around rooms to hinder Duke's attempts to find them. Unfortunately, Duke did find them, and he ripped Vickie's sketch, completely destroying the Aether Core. He then attempted to kill Vickie, and Gloria tried to talk him down, but he was unmoved. Audrey and Nathan managed to snap him to his senses just before Croatoan began siphoning Troubles off of Duke; Duke insisted that the only way to stop Croatoan from getting any more Troubles was for them to kill him. Nathan heeded his wish and choked Duke to death, Gloria crying as she watched him die. When Audrey ended the Troubles forever, Gloria was left trying to clean up any lingering evidence related to the past, taking over the Teagues tradition of covering up the secrets of Haven. She lived the rest of her life in peace with her husband Lincoln and her grandson Aaron. Appearances Season 4 *"Countdown" *"Lay Me Down" *"Crush" *"William" *"Shot in the Dark" *"When the Bough Breaks" *"The Lighthouse" Season 5 *"See No Evil" *"Speak No Evil" *"Spotlight" *"The Old Switcheroo: Part 1" *"The Old Switcheroo: Part 2" *"Morbidity" *"Mortality" *"Reflections" *"Chemistry" *"Chosen" *"New World Order" *"Wild Card" *"Perditus" *"Blind Spot" *"Now" *"Forever" Notes References Category:HPD personnel Category:Medical personnel Category:Characters - recurring Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Harker family Category:Season 5 Characters